


Cookie Pusher

by iidkkdii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii





	Cookie Pusher

True, losing Bucky again is the worst. Enough to make Steve want to fucking die.

At least he has someone to take his emotions out on, right?

A certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist named Tony Stark. The perfect victim, perfect body, perfect attitude.

Tony doesn't ask questions. Tony doesn't ask for anything more than Steve can give him. Tony doesn't run away.

But Tony crawls back after every hit, every word, every night. Tony is reliable.

Tony always comes back, begging for more, pleading for Steve to abuse him more.

So that's why Steve goes to him at the Avengers compound in New York. To get his fill of Stark.

Tony walks with a small teenager, with Happy trailing close behind them. The boy smiles a lot and talks animatedly with his hands. Tony seems content, calm.

Steve needs to see that composed man become undone underneath him. Needs to feel Tony’s limbs wrapped around him. Needs to wreck the man with every roll of his hips.

“Rogers,” Tony says, tone surprised. He looks Steve up and down. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

Steve wears a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans, hair long, clean and beard kempt. He looks good and he knows it.

Irresistible, even.

The teenager’s eyes widen and a smile he can't contain spreads across his face.

“Mr. Captain America, I'm Pe- uh, my name is Peter Parker. Um, I'm Spider-Man?” the teenager introduces himself, putting his hand for Steve to shake. “I was the one that stole your shield in Germany. I-I’m sorry about that, by the way..”

“No worries. Pleasure to meet you, kid. Steve Rogers,” Steve replies easily, shaking the boy's hand.

“Happy, take Peter… somewhere else,” Tony says, fidgeting with his suit jacket’s cuffs. Happy promptly takes Peter elsewhere, the boy fangirling and freaking out about “ _ Did you see that, Happy? Captain America just shook my hand!” _

“What are you doing here, Steve?” Tony asks, less than pleased to see Steve. “You only come here if you need something.”

“You have something I want.” Steve meets Tony’s gaze solidly.

Tony’s breathing hitches momentarily and he looks away. He knows exactly what Steve wants.

“And what might that be…?” Tony puts his hands in his pockets, still avoiding Steve's gaze.

Steve steps closer until he can whisper in Tony’s ear, tipping Tony’s head with his index finger. “You.”

Tony’s eyes close and he lets out a shaky sigh. He swallows, fingers itching to reach out and touch Steve. He can't though, not here.

“Come with me,” Tony says quietly, letting Steve follow him through the compound until they reach an empty conference room.

Steve steps forward, sweeping Tony off his feet and onto the table in one fluid movement. He slides his hands up Tony’s thighs, up his body and cups his neck.

Steve's hips still fit fantastically between the playboy’s thighs, wonderful.

Tony hesitantly touches Steve's chest with his hands, letting them slide down to the waistband of Steve's pants. He still hasn't met the blond’s eyes.

“Do you wanna suck me off, baby?” Steve asks quietly, kindly, brushing Tony’s hair back and forces him to look up. Tony doesn't answer.

“It's okay, you can if you'd like. Before we get started,” Steve tells him calmly, running his thumbs over Tony’s cheekbones.

“Yes, sir, I would like to suck you off,” Tony murmurs, slipping off the table and onto his knees. “If I may.”

Steve gestures loosely and turns his attention elsewhere, feigning boredom. Tony sets to work on removing Steve's bottoms.

Once they're off and pooled around Steve's ankles, Tony spits in his palm and wraps his fingers around Steve. Slowly, he starts to pump his length, getting it hard.

“Get your mouth on it, Stark. I don't have time for your games,” Steve says, looking down at Tony, who looks up through his lashes.

Tony licks the head and throats it, sucking it down until it bumps the back of Tony’s throat. He runs his hands up Steve's thighs onto his abs, feeling the gentle pulse of blood beneath the skin. His hands circle around Steve's hips on to his ass and uses that leverage to help him.

He absolutely doesn't come up for air unless he has to, which drives him crazy, but doesn't seem to do anything to Steve. He tries harder, making obscene slurping noises and utilising everything he learned in his youth.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Steve sucks air in through his teeth and fists his fingers in Tony’s hair.

Tony digs his nails into porcelain skin, creating tiny pink crescents. He swallows Steve's dick into his throat, suffocating himself. He pulls off, gasping in much-needed oxygen, turning his face up to Steve.

“Keep going, dame,” Steve orders, voice sweet as sugar. “You want me all over your slutty face? Work for it.”

Tony searches Steve's sky blue eyes and finds sincerity in them. Licking his lips, he takes a deep breath and wraps his mouth around Steve. He moves his head along the length, licking the underside to provide Steve with friction.

When he looks up, the sight of Steve squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw greets him. He's trying to be quiet.

Tony reaches up and scratches lightly at the captain's chest, leaving tiny red trails in his wake. Steve looks down, eyes open and dark.

Lustful. Desire radiates from him.

Steve pulls Tony off his dick, and helps him stand up.

“I'm gonna eat you out, lovely. Does that sound good to you?” Steve asks, already bending Tony over the table and kneeling down onto the floor. He kicks his pants and underwear alike off his ankles.

He tugs Tony's pressed dress pants over the curve of his ass, kneading the flesh there slowly. And equally as slow, he inches Tony's underwear off as well, kissing the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

He spreads Tony's cheeks and licks over his hole, making the playboy gasp. Steve knows his beard is causing some discomfort, but as long as Tony didn't say anything, he's gonna keep going.

He licks harder and sucks gently, savoring Tony's flavors. He's no Bucky, but he tastes similar. Familiar.

Tony reaches back, grabbing blond locks briefly then gripping Steve's hand on his buttcheek.

Steve gets the tight ring of muscle relaxed enough to where he can slip his tongue inside, getting Tony to moan his name.

“Hold yourself open for me, dollface,” Steve murmurs, slipping two fingers into Tony along with his tongue.

Tony obeys, taking his shoes off meanwhile.

“I'm.. I'm ready, Captain.” Tony shivers when Steve's warm tongue leaves, leaving behind two fingers. “I can handle it..”

“Can you? Or are you gonna be a bitch about it?” Steve asks, fitting in a third and a fourth digit.

“I, I can, I promise..” Tony moans. “May I please-? Have your beautiful cock in me, please?”

Steve abruptly takes his fingers out of Tony and lines his dick up. Slowly, he pushes in, letting Tony get used to the length and girth of it all.

Tony moans again, louder, once Steve bottoms out. Tony's body goes loose, trying to accommodate all of Steve.

“Okay, go,” Tony says, shifting his hips.

Steve's dick rubs against his prostate briefly, making him groan brokenly. Steve runs his palms flatly up Tony's back and wraps his hands around Tony's neck.

He pulls upward, bending Tony's spine in half and making Tony look at him. Steve starts thrusting, hard and fast. It doesn't take long for Tony's face to turn red. Both from lack of oxygen and being fucked in the ass by Captain  _ fucking _ America.

“Good boy…” Steve murmurs into Tony's ear, in between grunts and groans. “Such a good little boy..”

Tony has a hard time keeping his eyes open from the overall pleasure, trying his hardest even though his lids slip shut every once in a while.

When Tony speaks or moans, it comes out strained and in a higher pitch than intended.

Steve releases Tony's neck, redirecting his hands to Tony's hips and shoulders. Tony gasps in air in between begging Steve for more, rougher, harder, faster.

“So.. so good for me… so tight, baby, so fuckin’ tight..” Steve mumbles, to nobody in particular. “Good boy, good boy..”

Tony listens and pretends Steve's talking to him, even though he's not.

“ _ Fuck _ ! Steve there, there, please-” Tony yells, throwing his head back and reaching up to grip Steve's hair. His other hand convulses on the table, nails scratching polished wood.

Steve angles Tony's hips for a better shot at the billionaire’s prostate, hitting the mark almost every time there on out. Tony props himself up onto his free hand, getting closer to Steve.

The captain shoves Tony back onto the table, fucking him faster. His hand presses onto the back of his neck, pinning him there.

He has Tony screaming his name, unable to say anything, except  _ “Steve, Steve, Steve!” _

A shudder ripples through Tony's body, sweat dripping from Steve onto his. Tony claws at the table uselessly, trying to grab anything at all.

His legs tremble, barely holding him up.

“S-Steve-! I'm gonna, fuck, I'm close-” Tony moans, drooling on the table slightly. “Please, please please..”

Steve pulls out and flips Tony over onto his back. He lifts Tony's legs onto his broad shoulders, sliding back into Tony's hole.

He resumes his quick, hard pace and pushes Tony's white button-down up his torso. He kisses the skin, hot, flushed and covered in a thick layer of sweat. Dark red hickies scatter across his abdomen like gruesome stars.

“You're gonna feel me all the way till next week, Tony,” Steve says lowly, wrapping his fingers around Tony's neck. “I promise you that.”

Tony's mouth parts open, gasping in air between his moans and words. He struggles to breathe, but he knows Steve won't let go until he thinks Tony deserves to breathe.

With his other hand, he covers Tony's nose and mouth, cutting off all oxygen supply.

“Love being treated like a two-bit whore, don't you? Love being fucked like a slut by  _ anybody _ , Tony?” Steve says, directing his icy gaze to Tony’s eyes.

Tony clutches Steve's hands, trying to remove them; his lungs burning. Tears build up in his eyes.

Steve takes his hand off Tony's nose and mouth and replaces with his lips, kissing Tony roughly, fucking Tony's mouth with his tongue.

Tony breathes in heavily through his nose, eyes closed and his hands cupping the captain's face. His breathing is still strained due to Steve's hand on his neck, but at least his lungs don't hurt as much as they did.

Tony’s tears spill over, leaking down the sides of his face.

“Steve, Steve, Steve, fuck-” he mumbles, almost babbling. “I'm- I'm close again…”

Steve wasn't, however. He could feel that wormy warmth creeping up inside him but he wasn't on the brink of release.

Tony's head falls back and his back arches, clawing Steve's shoulders. He whines, pushing his hips back onto Steve's, meeting Steve with every thrust.

“Baby, baby, tell me how you want it,” Steve whispers, his pace slowing a bit and resting his forehead against Tony's collarbone.

“Faster, please,” Tony says, running his fingers through Steve's hair. “A-and deeper..”

“Anything you want, cookie pusher,” Steve replies quietly. Steve lets Tony's legs fall off his shoulders and off his arms.

Tony hitches his thighs around Steve's hips and cups the back of Steve's neck.

Steve works his pace back up, hips snapping against Tony's ass. The only sounds in the room are Tony's moans, Steve's groans and skin against skin.

Steve pulls Tony's head back, exposing his throat by pulling on his hair. He licks up Tony's jugular vein, sucking a hickey underneath his ear.

“Ah, fuck,  _ Steve _ …” Tony whines, tugging on Steve's hair.

“I know, I know,” Steve says, lips against Tony's skin. “So good for me, cookie pusher, so good…”

Tony whimpers, hiking his legs up higher.

“I-I’m- there, Steve,” Tony moans, “God, there, there, there-!”

Steve nails that spot inside Tony over and over, again and again until streaks of white stain both of their clothed stomachs and chests. Steve keeps going, fucking Tony through his orgasm.

Tony's legs tremble, his voice shaky and dripping with sweat and come.

“God,  _ fuck _ , baby,” Steve moans brokenly, releasing inside of Tony. “So  _ fucking _ tight.”

The two relax and Steve pulls out too quickly to be comfortable. While Steve gets dressed, Tony slips off the table to his knees on the floor.

“Captain, Captain, another round?” Tony begs, crawling to Steve.

Steve looks down at half-naked Tony Stark begging pathetically. “That's enough.”

Tony stops, and backpedals. He looks down. “I'm sorry.”

Steve puts on his jacket and walks over to the conference room door, putting his hand on the handle.

“See you later, cookie pusher.” Steve leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
